


The Reese's fic

by patheticjazzhands



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, My First Fanfic, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 10:46:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14055270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patheticjazzhands/pseuds/patheticjazzhands
Summary: I didn't proofread this or check for spelling mistakes I kinda just word-barfed a bunch of shit I'm sorry





	The Reese's fic

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't proofread this or check for spelling mistakes I kinda just word-barfed a bunch of shit I'm sorry

Connor sat across from Evan, watching him munch on his last spoonful of Reese's Puffs. Slowly, he reached out and snatched the box from its place of honor next to Evan. Said boy looked up, eyes narrowing.

"Hey! That mine!" He said, pouting.

"I wanted some cereal, Ev." Connor replied, pulling the box imperceptibly closer to his own body. The two boys stared each other down, both silently daring the other to move first. Then all of a sudden, Connor shot up out of his chair, racing down the hall with his prize. He could hear a chair being pushed away from the table and a spoon clattering into a bowl. He ran into the living room, jumping the couch and landing on the other side. He whipped around, seeing Evan at the doorway. Evan moved to one side, and Connor moved to the other. They circled around the couch, watching, waiting for the next move. Then Connor ran out, clutching the box to his chest. He almost got to the stairs when Evan caught him at the bottom, grabbing his shirt and stopping him in his tracks. Connor turned around slowly, as if almost guiltily. But he was apparently not guilty enough to give Evan his cereal back. He raised it high above his head, watching as Evan struggled to reach it, even standing on his tiptoes at one point. He finally stopped trying, sighing heavily as his arms fell to his sides. Connor smirked triumphantly.

"So, you give up yet tree bo-"

He never finished his sentence. Evan had grabbed him by the shirt collar and closed the distance between their mouths. Making a small 'mph' sound, Connor stumbled back into the banister, his back hitting it with a thump. His arm was still raised in the air, but as Evan deepened the kiss, running his hands down Connors thighs.. well, he got as little distracted. His arm slowly dropped to his side, and Evan took it from him, smiling into the kiss. He pulled back, now smirking at Connor, who hadn't realized that Evan had taken the box yet. Connor was at bit dazed, looking at Evan completely lovestruck. 

"Hey.. Con?" Evan asked sweetly.

"Y-yeah Ev?" Connor whispered, out of breathe.

"Come get your cereal." Evan ran off laughing, and Connor snapped out of his trance, swearing profusely.

"You piece of shit! That's my fucking cereal!" He could hear Evan giggling maniacally a few rooms away, and smiled before chasing after him once again.

_________________________________

 

A few hours later, both boys sat on the couch, cuddled in front of the TV, taking turns grabbing handfuls of cereal out of the box. Evan held up a piece of chocolaty goodness and squinted at it.

"Why didn't we think of sharing?" Evan asked. Connor moved closer, taking the piece of cereal from Evans hand and popping it into his mouth.

"Because sharing is caring, and I don't care." Connor said with a small smile.

Evan looked up at him, fluttering his eyelashes over dramatically.

"You seem to care a whole awful lot about me, don't you?" Connor shrugged, bumping Evans shoulder with his own.

"We might just be petty assholes then."

"Yeah, that seems like the most likely option."

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I think this was a good idea I need sleep damnit


End file.
